Cpt. Wilkes Anderson
Height: 6' 2" Weight: 212 lb Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown with Grey patches Age: Late 40s Disposition: Devil may care attitude, protective of the crew, tends to be bipolar (goes from being calm to furious in a heartbeat) Background Captain Wilkes Anderson's story started off like that of so many others within masses of poverty striken settlers seeking a new life on the frontier lands of Gaia Nebulous Prime. He was born into a working poor transcient family on the road and perhaps this is why the Anderson never stays in one place for too long. It's not in his blood to settle down and build a home. When he came of age to sign up for the military, he jumped on the opportunity and never looked back. Starting off as a lowly grunt, Wilkes showed exceptional apttitude for piloting and flying aircraft during a stint of operating troop dropships. A Captain by the name of Walter Sharpe spotted his skill and quickly had him transfered into the newly formed Governmental Air Force. From there, Wilkes quickly rose to the rank of 1st Lt. serving under Cpt. Sharpe. During his time training and honing his skills as a commander, Wilkes travels throughout the lands while touring at different air bases. He meet the love of his life, Alice Thorton and they are soon married. Shortly after this, war is declared against the mining colony moon as a rebel faction takes power and declares independance and secession from the Global Confederacy. Wilkes is quickly drawn into action along with thousands of others, all confident that the war could be ended quickly once the superior firepower and manpower of the Confederacy could be transported to the colony to quell the rebellion. The war soon turned into a logistical nightmare against entrenched native forces that knew the lay of the land better than their attackers. Pockets of the invading Confederate army were scattered and cut off all over the moon and only the superior air force rallying and providing ground support kept the tide from turning completely against the Confederacy. What was thought to be a conflict that would end in a year, dragged on for five years. Wilkes saw many horrors comitted by both sides during the war and met his long time friend, Lynch Rawhide during the fighting when am airship he commanded was downed behind enemy lines. Rawhide along with a team of Confederate scouts found him and the other survivors and managed to get them to a safe base. Wilkes has never forgotten that Rawhide saved his life and has looked out for his friend ever since (even after he become a bit unhinged). A few months with Rawhide and other stranded soliders within the trenches of the moon colony erased any idealistic views on war that remained. Near the end of the conflict, drastic scorch and burn methods were used to root out the rest of the resistance in a war that had lasted far too long and used far too many resources than either the Confederacy or its Corporation backing cared for. It was during the last year of the war that Wilkes was comissioned on an attack run underneath his commander, Walter Sharpe to search and destroy all rebel outposts at any cost. Sharpe ordered Wilkes to commence a bombing run on a neutral settlement that had offered safe harborage to Wilkes and Rawhide during their time spent behind enemy lines. Wilkes argued against the command and refused to comply with the order. Sharpe relieved him from command and ordered the bombing run to commence, killing hundreds of innocent settlers. Rawhide saw the massacre from the ground and shortly after begain his personal vendetta against the Corporation. Wilkes was dishonorably discharged after the outcome and sent back to the main planet, but managed to have his pal Lynch smuggled back to Prime by hiding him in a hidden bulk head. After this point, the Captain's background becomes rather sketchy. Rawhide and the Captain go their seperate ways for a while before reuniting on board the Rogue Asylum many years later. (Note - Rawhide doesn't recall the captain losing his hand during the war. Gene met the Captain when he first aqquired the Rogue and he had the mechanical arm. Not everyone in the crew realizes that the Captain's story about losing his hand in the war isn't true. Rawhide certainly knows it's not true but knows better than to ask because he believes a man's past is sometimes better left buried) The story goes that the Captain returned home only to lose the last thing he loved and believed in, his wife whom he found had been involved with another man shortly after he left for the war. He then spiraled into a drunken binge of depression and rampant gambling. Through fate and dumb luck, Wilkes ended up in a high stakes poker game with the rest of his life savings on the line and managed to win an old decomissioned frigate mid-air refueling ship from the first Civil War. Wilkes renames her the Rogue Asylum and slaps together a shoddy plan to run independent contracts outside the rules and regulations of the government and society he had grown to despise. It was a far-fetched plan and the ship was a rust bucket far from being able to weather the fierce storms of the world, but luckily Wilkes ran into Gene Hackman, a highly skilled mechanic shortly after winning the Rogue. Hackman had just been laid off from his last job due to all military construction and engineering projects being cancelled with the end of the colony war. And so began the beginning of forming a rag tag band to run odd jobs throughout the lands on the fringes of society. The Captain then meets the other various PC members of the crew after Gene in this order: Frank, Philip, Rawhide (gets him out of a jam in a random stop after a chance meeting), Doctor Winters, Lyra, Bumbershoot, Mulpeter. Disadvantages 10 Rivalry: Professional (Emerson), Rival is As Powerful, Rival is a Player Character, Seek to Outdo, Embarrass, or Humiliate Rival, Rival Aware of Rivalry 15 Psychological Limitation: Contempt for Society (Common; Strong) Notes: You don't like the establishment and don't care for rules. You have no respect for traditional authority even if it means getting into trouble. Wilkes bad experience with the government during the war has made him jaded with traditional values and society. 5 Psychological Limitation: Compulsive Gambler (Uncommon; Moderate) 10 Physical Limitation: One Hand (Frequently; Slightly Impairing) Notes: Wilks lost his left hand in the past. He has a crude mechanical grabber for a prosethetic. He can use two handed weapons with difficulty (-2 OCV). Some tasks are more difficult with one hand (GM option). 25 Psychological Limitation: Affiliation with Rogue Asylum (Very Common; Total) Notes: Wilks is closely commited to his crew and those aboard the Rogue Asylum under his protection. He will do nothing to put this group at risk and will defend its members with his life, if needed. 10 Psychological Limitation: Hunting Squadron Leader Walter Sharpe (Uncommon; Strong) Notes: Wilks has vowed to hunt down his former squadron leader and make him pay for his crimes against humanity.